


颶風

by Angeliquegallagherjackson



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeliquegallagherjackson/pseuds/Angeliquegallagherjackson
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Kudos: 2





	颶風

帝都大學物理學系第十三研究室  
「美國奧克拉荷馬州在當地時間20日，由於赫敏颶風影響，目前已有五十一人罹難，部分區域電力目前暫停供給，我們將持續為您追蹤相關消息。」  
「下一則新聞是……」  
栗林關掉電視，偷偷看了一眼湯川，還是一付石板臉貌，心想  
「老師真的不擔心內海刑警嗎？」  
  
直到今天實驗完成，栗林都在觀察湯川的動作，但湯川除了專心作實驗，最多就是幫忙記一下實驗數據而已，看不出來有什麼變化。  
「今天實驗就到這裡，大家收拾一下，就可以離開了。」  
聽到湯川下達實驗結束令，只見研究生們快速整理好桌面跟實驗器材，就一起離開了。栗林也沒有什麼好整理的，只能跟湯川說聲  
「老師，那我也先走了。」  
湯川看著栗林關上了第十三研究室的大門後，立刻拿起手機，播了電話，只是每一次都不是他期待聽到的聲音  
「您播的電話現在無法回應，請稍後再播。」  
「您播的電話現在無法回應，請稍後再播。」  
「您播的電話現在無法回應……」  
「您播的電話現在無……」  
「您播的電話現在已不在收訊區，請稍後再播。」  
一通、兩通、三通....，電話那頭傳來的平穩女聲，只讓他的心情越來越不平靜。「內海不會發生什麼事了吧。不行，看來打電話問問他了」湯川立刻撥通了草薙的電話。  
「湯川，有什麼事？」「你有辦法可以連絡上內海嗎？」草薙聽出了湯川緊張的語氣。  
「我現在也在連絡，如真的連絡不上，也只能去一趟美國了。」  
「好，你把內海在那裡的連繫地址給我。」  
掛斷電話後沒多久，湯川的手機閃耀著草薙傳來的訊息。  
  
「本週所有實驗全部取消。 湯川學。」  
研究生們看著第十三研究室中的公佈欄，貼上了這公告，全都感到困惑了，只能看著栗林助教，表示到底發生什麼事了啊？一個禮拜不作實驗，累積下來，這樣下禮拜開始要交多少論文整理多少數據阿。想到這，一群研究生們想死的心都有了。  
「大家就當放春假吧！」栗林只能這樣安撫這群學生了，雖然他猜的沒錯的話，湯川老師應該是去找內海刑警了，但他可不敢說出來。他還想在退休之前升上副教授呢。  
湯川原定從日本先飛到洛杉磯後，再轉機到奧克拉荷馬。但由於這場天災，造成奧克拉荷馬的交通大亂，在第三次聽到機場廣播中的女聲說「今日前往奧克拉荷馬州的所有班機，由於當地天候因素，全部停飛。」湯川當機立斷在洛杉磯機場租車開過去，在GPS裡輸入了草薙給的地址，依照指示，開了十幾個小時的車，才抵達了目的地。  
湯川到了內海的宿舍，但跟管理員交涉後，他才知道內海被送到了附近的醫院，他只能壓下心中的著急，又驅車前往不遠的州立醫院，一進急診室，就看到了內海在一旁的椅子上，抱著一位小男孩，她口中說著什麼，一手還在小男孩的背上輕拍著，他似乎被內海這些動作安撫了不少情緒。直到湯川走近到內海身旁，喊了她一聲，她才看到他來了，來找她了。  
「內海君。」  
「湯川老師，你怎麼會在這裡？」  
「你的傷怎麼來的？」湯川一眼就看到內海的額頭有個被處理包紮完好的傷口。  
「剛剛救Jack時不小心被東西砸到。」  
Jack是內海現在懷裡抱著的小男孩。  
「所以你就這麼不注意！」內海感覺到湯川的語氣比平常更冷。只能弱弱的問了一句。「老師，你生氣了？」  
「沒有。」  
「才怪。」  
直到小男孩的父母，接走了小男孩。兩人才搭上湯川開來的車，在半路上，這時內海想到一個問題。  
「老師，你會開車？」  
「我沒說過我不會。」  
終於回到了內海的宿舍，她脫下湯川剛剛離開急診室給她披上的外套，還給了他，正想打開車門下車時，她被一股力量，拉回了車內。但更加沒想到的是湯川竟然吻住了她。跟他的作風不一樣，這個吻溫柔卻又霸氣，像是要奪取她所有呼吸一樣。  
「一晚不回宿舍沒關係吧？」  
內海只能點頭。  
  
他不管愛會怎麼影響到他的生活了，他只知道沒有她，他的生活才會更加天翻地覆。  
  
兩人到達了湯川預定的飯店，由於飯店是在北奧克拉荷馬州，這次颶風並沒有太大影響。所以等到兩人完成入住手續後，也接近晚餐時間，他們決定先到飯店裡的餐廳，先解決掉晚餐再說。  
用餐期間，內海很緊張，一直想著湯川在車上所說的那句話。  
  
「一晚不回宿舍沒關係吧？」  
  
一想到這句話，內海只能接連喝了兩杯紅酒，想讓自己不那麼緊張。  
直到兩人回到房間，內海都低著頭不說話。湯川開口問說  
「內海，你要不要先洗澡？」  
「好。」內海可以說是以飛快的速度『閃』進了浴室。  
湯川趁著內海去洗澡的這段期間，開始整理行李，畢竟他可以在這裡多逗留幾天了。  
「不是吧，我忘記拿衣服了。」內海一洗完澡發現自己根本沒拿衣服進來，開始懊悔了起來。但是看到一旁掛了浴袍，心想，總比不穿直接出去好吧。因此湯川見到穿著浴袍走出浴室的內海，有點愣住了，不施脂粉的她，現在髮梢還微微滴著水，但卻異常性感，這讓他的眼睛離不開她。  
「湯川老師？」  
她走向他，在他耳邊輕喊。  
他立即反應過來。  
「喊我的名字。」  
「湯川老師。」  
「叫我學。」  
「可是...」  
看著內海應該是害羞，臉頰帶著一抹豔色，他再也忍耐不住，伸出手把她摟進自己懷裡，讓她安坐在他腿上，低頭吻住了她瑰紅的嘴唇，伸出舌頭逗弄著她的丁香小舌，誘導著她回應。內海腦海早已一片空白，她不能思考，她只能感受到湯川所帶來的溫柔，但他的吻像是攻城掠地一般，向下游移，她的耳朵、脖子、肩膀都感受的到他的印記。  
湯川解開了內海的浴袍，看到的是毫無阻礙的美麗。  
「不穿，睡覺比較舒服。」徒無用功的解釋，內海越來越紅的臉龐出賣她的想法。  
「這樣很好。」湯川臉上帶著笑意，準備擁有內海的一切。  
他的右手玩弄著她的乳尖，要讓它為他而綻放，他的吻也從不停歇，布滿了她的上半身。  
「老師...」  
「嗯？」他不想停，他一直在繼續著他的吻。  
「我們可以到床上嗎？」  
湯川抱起了內海，輕輕將她放到床上，內海卻又突然起身摟住了湯川。  
「我幫你脫衣服。」  
內海解開了領子，手指一顆顆的解開襯衫上鈕扣。這對湯川來說根本就是折磨。而看著湯川一件件衣服脫下來後所展現的身材，更是讓內海難以呼吸，湯川常年運動所練成的精實肌肉，簡直性感到破表。她不自覺的伸出舌頭舔了舔自己的唇，這讓湯川學的理智像是斷了弦一樣，難以找回。  
他再一次的吻住了她，他的雙手沒有停歇的愛撫著她的全身，探索到秘密花園前，他用修長的手指在入口前逗弄著、撥弄著、抽動著。  
而他也聽到了她越來越密集的呻吟，再加上自己手指所感應到內海的緊緻，湯川想更進一步了。  
他的舌頭學著做愛時的抽插，在蜜穴中進出著。內海早已濕潤，等待著湯川的進入。  
他終於進入了她。  
「啊！」內海想合上雙腿，湯川用雙手擋住了她的動作。  
「現在你是我的。」他緩緩的抽動著，直到內海適應他的存在後，才加快速度地抽動著。  
一開始的內海還無法適應湯川的進入，適應後的她，雙腳是扣住他的腰，隨著他的速度，一起動著，她口中溢出的呻吟卻也越來越甜美。湯川放慢了速度，在內壁裡緩緩刮動著，他找尋著讓她剛剛忍不住的高潮點。  
「老師，恩，快一點。」他找到了。  
他深入淺出攻擊著令她高潮的點，她跟隨他的抽送喊出了最悅耳的聲音。  
「恩。」  
她收縮到最緊，噴灑的花液，沖刷他的頂端，他也跟著她釋放了自己。  
對沒什麼經驗的內海，這次經歷實在太豐富，加上先前幫忙救災，可以說是耗費所有體力的她承受不住疲累，任睡意侵襲了她。她迷糊中只覺得老師抱起了她，幫她洗了澡，但溫暖的水不見了，隨即取代的是湯川的火熱身軀。  
「老師，你不累嗎？」  
「我不介意再累一點。」  
內海只感到又冷又熱，背上大理石的寒冷，跟眼前男人的火熱占有，交互刺激著她的神經。  
  
「學，慢一點...」  
  
「叮咚」內海被門鈴聲吵醒，身上一絲不掛，或者應該說由於湯川摟住了她身體，藉著他的精實遮掩住她的嬌豔。換言之，他們倆是全身赤裸的抱在一起。她能感覺到他的一切，這讓她不禁想起昨晚的瘋狂，床上到浴室，甚至是凌晨那次隨著晨光他的佔有，臉上滿是緋紅。她趕緊起身，穿上從地下撿起的浴袍，去開門。  
「Mrs.Yugawa….」原來是昨天湯川幫她送洗的衣服送了過來，但服務員看到她卻喊了湯川夫人，明明才開始交往阿…….怎麼這麼快就變成他的人了。  
（羽風表示：小薰，你早就是湯川家的人，不要再掙扎了喔。｛笑｝）  
湯川在內海起身那刻就醒了過來，偷偷觀察著內海一系列的反應，尤其是剛剛服務員喊著那句湯川夫人，可是讓他臉上帶著滿足的笑容。  
  
讓內海換姓氏這件事，他很有興趣呢。


End file.
